Fall Out
by Kali Lovehate Mikaelson
Summary: Sarah Messing is a common girl in Jupiter, Florida and when she meets Jimmy Darling she is in for the ride of her life. Jimmy/OC, no AU, different plots.


American Horror Story- Fall Out

From the moment I met Jimmy I knew he was different. The way he carried himself, his walk was tall and his strides were long but he lacked that fully confident kick in his step. I was fascinated from the moment my eyes caught his form walking into the diner. He sat down at the booth alone, setting his glove covered hands on the counter and he looked around the shop. I smile a bit at the slight lost look on his face, like his head was in the clouds.

"Sarah, go covered the bar. I have to take a quick phone call," Pansy, my fellow waitress ordered as she passed me, tossing her apron on the counter and walking towards the back. I sighed a bit in frustration. That 'quick phone call' would turn into a screaming match with her fiancée, which would lead to a long smoke break for her to cool down. I shook my head as I thought about the girl I had known since kindergarten. Oh how things have changed since then. I fixed my apron on my waist and pulled out my notepad as I walked out of the small doorway. Scanning over the bar I noticed that there were only a few people sitting down and Pansy had just delivered food to the couple sitting on the ends. With that thought out of my head I turned towards the handsome man seated on the other end of the bar. I took a quick, deep breath and made my way over to the stranger.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked as I stood in front of the man. He didn't seem to notice me until I was standing right in front of him and as the words left my lips his head shot up, his brown eyes gazing into my own.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'll just get a Coke and a order of fries," he responded, pulling his arms closer to his body as I scratched down the order and smiled at him.

"That'll be out in maybe 5 minutes. Donny our chef was just starting up a fresh batch of fries but I'll get you that Coke right away," I said back as I glanced over my shoulder at the friendly chef who was glaring at something behind his shelves. I chuckled a bit to myself before turning back to the handsome stranger. He smiled back and I turned around to go pour his coke. As I walked by I was flagged over by the googly eyed looking couple and after writing down their order for another thing of fries I headed back to the work station. "Two orders of fries Donny," I called over and across the shelves to the black haired man who nodded lightly at my request. I smiled lightly at him before venturing to the soda machine. Pouring a chilled glass of the refreshing beverage I quickly made my way back over to the handsome stranger who seemed to have been waiting for my arrival.

"Thanks doll. I'm sorry for being so rude, I even forgot to introduce myself. My name's Jimmy. Jimmy Darling," he said as I set down his Coke, winking slightly as a small blush rose to my cheeks. As a smirk made it's way onto his mouth I smiled back at Jimmy, thankful to have a name to put to the face.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jimmy Darling but I do believe I need to get back to work now, so many raging customers and all," I said a bit sarcastically as another crowd full of what looked to be drunk men made their way into the diner and, sadly, to the bar. I smiled one last time at Jimmy before walking to the window where Donny had placed the two trays of fries, the small ding registering from earlier on. I quickly gathered the plates and placed one in front of Jimmy before rushing to the other side of the bar where the couple and the group of men had seated themselves. Placing the fries in front of the couple I prepped myself for the idiocracy of drunken men before making my way to their portion of the bar.

"Well hello sugar, yeah come on over here sweetheart, God what I would do to get a piece of that," one of the ignorant men rambled as he laid his eyes on my. I chocked back a gag, as I stood in front of the mongrels, willing myself to not slap them silly.

"Hi, I'll be your server tonight. Would any of you like something to drink?" I said quietly, keeping my eyes cast slightly downward, as I really did not want to deal with a bunch of low life idiots who thought they could do whatever they wanted.

"Oh come on sweetlips, tell us your name would you? I like to know the name of the girl whose gonna be running around in my dreams tonight," another one of the men stuttered out, leaning over the counter so his face was almost over the end. I took a step back before trying again to speak to the idiots.

"Either order something or get out," I said calmly, pressing my pen against the paper of my notepad as the men started laughing.

"Oh don't be so rude baby, we'll order. I just wanna know your name pretty girl, it's rude not to tell us your name you know," the first man said as some men joined in with his, shouting their agreement.

"Well frankly you're causing a bit of a disruption if you don't mind. If you don't calm down you will have to leave," I said sternly, trying to hold my own against the overly confident and overly open men. They all continued laughing and a few started hitting each other in the good old friendly way as the first man spoke again.

"Either you tell me your name, or I call over your pretty little manager and tell her about your poor services tonight. Now here I am, trying to order something but you just won't get off your stubborn ass and tell me your name," the man rebutted, yelling the last part so all of the attention in the diner was brought to us.

"Come on man leave the girl alone. It's not her fault you went out and go t a little too drunk," I heard the comment come from the other side of the bar, and as I turned I saw Jimmy looking over at me and the group.

"What did you say to me punk?" the first man asked, practically growling as he stood, obviously about to make his way over to Jimmy.

"Everybody stop! What's the problem here boys?" Just as the real party was about to begin, my manager Francis made her way from the back room, walking up swiftly with a relaxed stride to stand beside me in front of the now angry looking mob.

"Your waitress here won't tell us her name Ma'am. Also I noticed that you're housing one of the resident freaks here, one that has been rather rude since I got here and should be removed," the man lied, making me scoff slightly and glance back at Jimmy again.

"Sweetheart I think your shift is over. Close all of your checks and head on out okay," Francis smiled at me, easily offering me a one-way ticket out which I gladly took, as I knew she could handle the men better than I could. "And as for you," Francis started as she turned to look at Jimmy, "I told you and your friends that they could come here as long as they didn't cause a disturbance. Keep that in mind." I felt the mild confusion covering my expression as I headed to the back room, glancing once over my shoulder at Jimmy to see him looking at me. When he sent me a smile it was smaller than his others, and he looked rather defeated. As I was changing into my normal clothes I could help but wonder, why did they call Jimmy a freak? There really wasn't anything wrong with him, at least there wasn't as far as I could tell. And it's not like there are a ton of serial killers and freaks running around Jupiter. So what on God's green earth could make Jimmy a freak?

"Have a good day Sarah. I'll see you on Wednesday," Danny called to me as I headed out the back door.

"See you on Wednesday Danny! Tell Loretta I said hi and send love!" I called back as I grabbed my jacket before ducking into the warm Jupiter air. As I headed around to the front of the diner, I heard the distinct sound of a motorbike, and turning the corner I saw just who exactly was on it.

"Jimmy!" I called out, practically screaming so I could be heard over the engine. As my voice finally made it's way to his ears he looked up at me, smiling when his eyes met mine and reaching down the turn off the bike as I continued to approach. "I'm sorry to stop you or hold you up but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what happened in there. Those guys were out of line and just being rather vile and I'm sorry you had to see that," I explained as Jimmy continued to smile up at me with a dazed expression.

"Don't worry doll, I'm used to it. People here aren't exactly the most welcoming so I've learned," Jimmy said with a little mock of a laugh, as he seemed to reminisce on an old memory.

"Yeah. I guess the whole southern hospitality stops in Georgia before it makes it's way down here," I joked in response, quickly rewarded with a sweet laugh from Jimmy who kept smiling at me in some sort of awe.

"You know you're a lot different from the girls I've met here Sarah. You are a whole lot different," Jimmy smiled as he fiddled with his handles. I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks as his gaze kept on steady towards me.

"You are a lot different too Jimmy. You aren't at all like any of the guys I have ever met," I replied, a shy smile making it's way onto my face as he smiled back at me. As I stepped back I noticed that the sky had gotten a bit darker. The clock stationed on the diner wall read 8:45, making me panic a bit seeing as my curfew was 9. "I should be heading back. I hope to see you again soon Jimmy," I said as I stepped onto the sidewalk a few feet from his bike.

"I hope I see you again soon as well darling."


End file.
